


I Still Want You

by albinogalrakeith (OneHornMoose)



Series: A Mother's Life [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Motherhood, Past Relationship(s), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, hard times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/albinogalrakeith
Summary: She decided to keep the baby.Whether or not it was a good decision didn't matter. The baby would be born and she would love it because it was her own.





	I Still Want You

It was another day spent inside. Watching the television that aired morning cartoons. Listening to the rain who's clouds dulled the light that came in through the windows.

Used bowls pilled in the sink from last night's dinner that made the room still smell like take-out. The washer running and causing a lull that joined the tv as background noise.

All her attention on the little boy who was curled up and tucked into a big comforter. Hair an inky black that stuck up in all directions. Face blank from just waking up and disinterest in the current toon on the television. Something having to do with a cat and mouse. Chasing and chasing.

He was small and pale. Always so pale. Always running about and yelling at the top of his lungs. The mornings being brief reprieves from all the ensuing chaos the little boy brought.

Her little boy.

They didn't have anything to eat at the moment. They'd have to go out for some form of brunch. Maybe eat take-out again for dinner.

Right now though, she just looked at him. Wishing that this had never happened to him. That he hadn't been put through all this. Bearing the weight of her misdeeds. Innocent and yet treated as he was deemed guilty along with her.

"Ma, it's starting." He whispered harshly and tugged on the hem of her tank top. Stained and a bit frayed, like most of their clothes. She should look up on how to sew. After she got the job though.

"Mm. I can see." The new cartoon was something about a hero and his legendary sword or something. Saving the universe like all other super hero boys do in all other cartoons. She didn't say anything else though. She didn't want to ruin the big grin that started to spread across his face as the hero finally pulled out his sword and posed with it. Signalling that the episode was going to start.

He tapped his feet against the floor and slapped his hands against his knees. So happy and not even worried that she hadn't yet given him anything to eat since last night. Her stomach burned a bit.

"I wish I had a sword too. Can I get a sword Ma?" He didn't look away from where the hero was talking to his friends and laughing. Something happening in the background you knew would just make a problem that he would have to fix later.

"No kiddo. Swords are too sharp. You'll cut yourself."

"When I'm older?" Expectant eyes pointed her way.

"You'll have to get a job and buy it yourself." She ruffled his bird's nest of hair and he laughed.

"I'll buy you a sword too then." He looked back at the tv.

...

"Yeah, kiddo.." _I'm sure you will_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a weird fic.
> 
> I'm not sure where I'm headed with this.


End file.
